Desert of Roses
by HHstyle
Summary: Será que um homem cruel e impiedoso seria capaz de corromper uma mulher com uma alma tão pura? "Ino Yamanaka não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que o agradava. Era teimosa, afiada e confiante, porém, as curvas e a determinação dela o deixava louco de desejo. " "Gaara Sabaku era um guerreiro temido ao que chamavam de “Demônio Ruivo". Sua reputação fazia jus a quem ele era"
1. Capítulo I

Notas:

\- Fic inspirada no livro Corte de Rosas e Espinhos.

\- Ino e Gaara são inspirados levemente em Perséfone e Hades.

Casal principal: GaaIno

Casal Secundário: Naruhina

 **Capítulo I**

"Há muito tempo atrás tudo que era conhecido no mundo, era umpedaço significativo de terra. Seres fantásticos caminhavam sobre a terra como ninfas elfos, faes, lupinos, demônios e ninfas.

E obviamente havia o fae Senhor Supremo, dono de toda aquela terra. Assim como um rei absolutista era o Senhor Supremo. Impiedoso e cruel. Mas no fim de seus dias, o rei cruel finalmente tomou a sua primeira decisão lúcida, dividiu as suas terras igualmente aos seus 7 filhos. Aos seus sete filhos feérico"

Lembravalevemente de Tsunade contando a fábula dos sete reinos, enquanto a colocava para dormir junto com Sakura. Nessa idade ela nunca imaginaria que Sakura aquela garota casca grossa seria uma Senhora feérica das Terras da Neblina. Fazia 9 meses essa semana que Sakura foi escolhida como mulher do Senhor da Terra da Neblina. Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha, um homem educado, mas com a reputação destruída conforme o tempo. Ninguém faz ideia demma idade dos feéricos. Um seculo? Um milênio? Ninguém sabe.

Sakura assim como Ino era uma ninfa, mas uma ninfa de fogo. Ninfas eram diferentes de feericos. Elas não tinham habilidades especiais como voar, super força ou super velocidade. Mas tinham dons através dos quatro elementos: as ninfas de fogo, ar, água e terra. Sendo que as ninfas de natureza, como Ino, não era conhecida sendo tão importante como a dos elementos. Eram basicamente as agricultoras e jardineira dos castelos do grandes senhores.

A loira as vezes viajava em pensamentos, mas voltava a mexer insistentemente na terra. Ino estava de joelhos do jardim, a pedido do senhor feérico a restaurar uma terra morta. Ser uma ninfa da natureza possibilitava a facilidade de fazer a flora crescer, mas fazer uma terra morta ficar fértil era bem mais difícil.

— Você parece cansada, querida.

Uma voz doce soou acima da cabeça de Ino. A loira olhou para cima, Sakura estava elegantemente vestida com seus lindos vestidos verdes e rodados.

— Sakura está radiante está manhã! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Estou sempre radiante.

Ino levantou se, sorrindo e limpou seu vestido que estava sujo de terra. Sakura caminhou entre as flores os canteiros com os olhos brilhando.

Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que se importava com a aparência exterior de suas terras. A partir de um pedido de Sakura ele concordou em contratar alguém para cuidá-lo.Mas Sakura insistiu que fosse Ino a cuidar, o fato de estar sozinha em um lugar enorme como a Terras da Neblina a fazia ficar amedrontada, além do mais Sakura sabia que Ino era a melhor floriculturista e agricultora de todas terras feéricas.

— A cada dia que passa aqui fica mais bonito Ino.

Se Sakura não tivesse visto o jardim, ela ajudaria de pé junto que não era o mesmo lugar, pois ele estava irreconhecível. Ino tinha restaurado toda vivacidade e alegria para o recinto. As flores tulipas de cores rosas e brancas estava espalhas pelo jardim com a grama extremamente verde.

A loira sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça agradecida.

— Pretendo plantar algumas árvores. Uma maior ali — Ino apontou para um canto de terra isolada e vazia — Que talvez até pudéssemos colocar um balanço? Que nem quando éramos crianças.

Sakura sorriu nostálgica.

— Quando eu era criança eu não estava casada com um Senhor Feérico.

A loira que estava olhando para o lugar vazio sonhando alto o que poderia fazer com aquele grande espaço e voltou a olhar para a rosada do seu lado.

— Você está triste?

A rosada fez uma careta e uma criada se aproximou trazendo sucos gelados. As duas pegaram e assentiram em agradecimento.

— Não, estou triste. Na verdade estou nervosa.

Ino levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu o suco se refrescando. Olhou para Sakura franzindo as sobrancelhas a guiando para sentar em um dos bancos perto do chafariz.

— Explique isso, querida.

Sakura respirou fundo e falou de uma vez.

— Sasuke quer fazer essa semana um baile para a corte para todo os senhores feéricos. Isso significa que irei conhecê-los todos de uma vez.

— Todos? De uma vez? Há quanto tempo não faz um baile com todo comparecendo?

— Não todos, que eu saiba quem já estão confirmados e Naruto das Terra da Solar, Hinata da Terra Lunar e Gaara das Terras do Deserto.

A loira arregalou os olhos e estremeceu de leve.

— Gaara, o demônio ruivo?

Gaara Sabaku era o único senhor feérico meio fae meio demônio tomado na consciência da corte. Era uma surpresa ele aparecer em sociedade, pois ele evitava ao máximo comparecer para socializar. As más línguas diziam que ele frequentava o submundo.

— Ele… Ele — Ino olhou para os lados para se certificar que ninguém estava observando e sussurrou:

— Ele é um demônio Sakura.

— É um aliado Ino.

A loira, assim como todos os cidadões das Terras Feéricas ouvia muitas histórias assustadoras sobre o demônio ruivo.

A rosada a olhou como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

— Não seja boba Ino. São apenas histórias. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que as pessoas falam de mais. Não podemos julga-lo se nem ao menos o conhecemos.

— Não podemos conhecer demônios!

— Você é impossível Ino.

A rosada gargalhou, negando com a cabeça. A loira devolveu um sorriso.

— Ele é mestiço, na verdade. Assim como você.

— Eu sou por parte de mãe ninfa da natureza, e por parte de pai minha origem é desconhecida. Posso tentar dominar as Terras Feéricas com bombas de flores, mas não sou forte o bastante para isso.

Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

— Gaara é um fae e um demônio. Ele tem habilidade de compulsão. Diga-me, que ser celestial tem a habilidade de fazer o que uma pessoa faça o que ele quer?

— Pobre Gaara… Eu tenho mais medo de você do que dele.

Ino sorriu e piscou os olhos lentamente.

— Sou encantadora.

A Mãe de Sakura, Tsunade, é uma ninfa de fogo e amiga da mãe de Ino, que morreu logo depois do parto. Tsunade a criou com o mesmo amor e carinho que criou sua filha.

— Você é fabulosa querida.

Sakura se levantou e caminhou em direção ao castelo.

— Daqui a poucas horas o sol vai se pôr tente não ficar muito tempo cuidando das flores.

Ino apenas assentiu voltando ao seu trabalho.

Sasuke pediu pra ela restaurar o solo para plantar uma planta específica que era extremamente venenosa e medicinal dependendo da quantidade da dose.

Desde sua estadia no castelo Sasuke percebeu a estranha habilidade de Ino para fazer substâncias biológicas e químicas. O que era particularmente estranho uma ninfa ter essa certa habilidade.

Ninfas, assim como os fae são imortais. Mas a imortalidade sempre tem um custo. O custo das ninfas são o envelhecimento até atingir o nível máximo de beleza. A beleza era usada apenas com o intuito de atrair os senhores. Eram apenas amantes, distribuidoras de prazer. Mas nunca mulher de um Senhor Feérico, com exceção apenas de Sakura.

Fazia alguns séculos que a relação fae e ninfas estava abalado. Sasuke foi o primeiro a desposar uma ninfa como esposa.

Não era por amor, mas por politica. Sasuke entrevistou 15 ninfas, Ino não entrou entre as entrevistadas. Ele escolheu Sakura pela inteligência, força e educação.

Sasuke Uchiha era um grande enigma, era sempre bem educado e cortês, mas evasivo na maior parte do tempo. Sua habilidade como fae: era ter grandes asas negras fundidas nas costas. O seu grande aliado, o que todos tem certeza que irá fazer parte de qualquer plano de Sasuke, era Naruto. Senhor das Terras Solares.

Os Senhores Feéricos não eram todos amigos, tudo se baseava que um queria ter mais poder do que o outro. Os únicos senhores que em séculos mostraram amizade foi Sasuke e Naruto, apesar de Gaara e Hinata serem confiáveis ele não fazia parte da irmandade dos dois.

Naruto Uzumaki, Senhor das Terras Solares, era brincalhão e ousado. Com certeza o mais humano entre os feéricos de máscara de ferro. Sua habilidade era de ser transformar em qualquer felino, canino ou mamífero.

Hinata Hyuuga, Senhora da Terras Lunares, era serena e reservada. Muito pouco se sabia dela. Ela ganhou recentemente o posto de Senhora Feérica. Era a mais nova dos sete reinos. Sua habilidade: era visão e cura.

— Como anda as plantas Ino?

A loira se virou e a figura impactante de Sasuke estava lá em pé e impassível.

— O nome da planta é Confrei um ótimo cicatrizante, mas é extremamente tóxica. Um alto risco você querer deixar exposta ao ar livre. Ela pode contaminar o ar causar delírios e paralisia. A outra se chama Artemísia e tão mortal quanto.

O Moreno continuo olhando a passivamente.

— Você já a plantou?

— Para que você quer usá-la?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas como se achasse absurdo alguém questionar sua autoridade.

— Não foi um pedido Ino. Foi uma ordem, apenas me responda.

A loira deu os ombros e encostou com delicadeza as mãos nos arbustos.

— Fique a vontade para me demitir. Você não irá encontrar uma botânica melhor do que eu.

Sasuke continuou impassível, mas dava pra ver uma pequena ruga de irritação em sua testa.

— Você é muito abusada Ino. Apenas não a demito porque você amiga da minha mulher.

A loira sorriu cinicamente.

— Quero as plantas para fins medicinais e também para fins tóxicos. Tudo anda muito silencioso atualmente, acho que essa inquietude em breve irá acabar.

Ino arregalou os olhos um pouco surpresa, mas a conteve.

— Esse é o motivo da reunião?

— Parece que minha esposa não tem a capacidade de manter a boca calada.

— A boca dela tem mais fins do que apenas falar. Quem sairia perdendo é você.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e corou um pouco.

— Você não tem vergonha de dizer coisas tão íntimas de seu senhor e de sua senhora?

— Não, eu não ligo.

— Você não liga, não é mesmo?

— Não.

— Volte ao trabalho.

Sasuke saiu pisando duro. E Ino tentou segurar um sorriso. No castelo não tinha muita coisa divertida para fazer, então seu maior passatempo era irritar Sasuke e Sakura.

Os dias que se passaram foram caóticos, pela vinda dos senhores feéricos. Criados iam de um lado para o outro arrumando os quartos de hospedes, limpando o salão principal de cima abaixo. Ino ajudava mais nos serviços domésticos do que no jardim. Os dias que se seguiram não tinha o clima adequado para cuidar das plantas. O sol estava leve, mas havia muito neblina.

O clima no Reino Feérico era substancial. As Terras Solares e as Terras do Deserto eram vizinhas pelo seu clima constantemente calor. Elas se localizam no Norte.

A Terra Lunar e a Terra da Neblina tinha um clima mais ameno. Nevava e às vezesfazia um pouco de frio. Elas se localizam no Sul.

Havia a Terra Invernal comandada pelo cruel Orochimaru, Terra das Águas Rasas comandada pela fútil e vaca Shion e por último a Terra da Tempestade comandada pelo escroto Deidara.

Se qualquer pessoa pudesse escolher os piores Senhores Feéricos seriam eles.

O dia da chegada deles finalmente chegou. Era um dia bonito. Nem frio, nem calor. Apenas parcialmente confortável. A Haruno acordou mais cedo do que costumava acordar, ela parecia uma pilha de nervos. Ino chegou logo depois para trocá-la de roupa e arrumar o seu cabelo.

— Eles irão chegar hoje Ino — Sakura disse enquanto a loira arrumava seu cabelo. Ino a olhou pelo espelho.

— Você parece muito nervosa. Tente relaxar. Todo mundo diz que Naruto e Hinata são bem agradáveis.

A loira arrumava o cabelo de Sakura com tranças deixando meio preso, em vez de prendê-lo no alto da cabeça. Ela trajava um vestido com malha grossa salmão claro. Bonito e simples.

— E Gaara?

— Ah, com ele você precisa se preocupar.

Sakura riu de leve.

— Pronto — Ino colocou as mãos nos ombros da Sakura para confortá-la — Você está linda.

Os portões do castelo estavam abertos. Os guardas da Neblina estava em seus postos vigiando em cima das Torres Todos estava preparados para recepcionar os convidados. Não demorou muito para o primeiro Senhor Feérico ser avistado.

Naruto Uzumaki foi o primeiro há chegar. Ele chegou em quatro patas, como um lobo junto com seu acompanhantes da Terra Solar. Kiba Inuzuka um moreno bonito com dentes afiados e seu conselheiro Shikamaru Nara. O seu exercito se pôs logo atrás deles.

— Sasuke!

Ver sua fisionomia sumir e dar forma há um homem. Era surreal. Ino nunca tinha visto um transmorfo de perto e era fantástico.

Como todos diziam Naruto era com certeza um raio de sol. Era bonito, musculoso. Sua aparência e suas características eram tão opostas a de Sasuke. Que seria cômico se não fosse verdade o fato de serem amigos.

Alguns criados estavam em fileiras um pouco atrás de Sasuke e Sakura.

Sasuke deu um passo a frente.

— Como vai Naruto? — Sasuke ofereceu sua mão que foi recusada com um abraço de urso.

— A cada dia que passa você fica menos receptivo — O loiro disse brincalhão e seu olhar divertido se posou a Sakura.

— Você deve ser a Sakura Haruno, não é mesmo?

A Haruno assentiu e fez uma reverência cortês.

— Não fique tão envergonhada.

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a abraçou.

— É um prazer conhece-la Senhora.

O loiro era bem extrovertido e educado, enquanto ainda estavam cumprimentando Hinata Hyuuga chegou.

Ela e seus acompanhantes chegaram a cavalo. Cavalos negros e prateados. Hinata tinha uma beleza incomum. Olhos acinzentados quase brancos e cabelos bem pretos com tons de roxo. Ela tinha traços e uma aparência bem delicada, vestia um vestido solto roxo. Ela estava acompanhada com um homem muito parecida com ela Neji Hyuuga, o general do exercito e sua conselheira Tenten Tamura. Seu exercito estava mais atrás.

A morena desmontou do cavalo. E caminhou, com tanta a leveza que parecia que ela estava flutuando, em direção a Sasuke.

— Sasuke-san como vai? Obrigada pelo convite. E Sakura-san é um prazer conhecê-la.

Hinata tinha uma voz doce e baixa. Ela fez uma reverência e abaixou levemente a cabeça. Mas quando ela ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o de Naruto. Ela corou absurdamente.

— Naruto-kun eu… Eu… É um prazer revê-lo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente como se não fosse mais capaz de encara-lo por mais tempo.

— Hinata! Quanto tempo! É muito bom te ver de novo!

O loiro sorriu e a abraçou praticamente espremendo os pequenos ossos delicados da garota.

Com certeza Naruto não fazia ideia do efeito que ele causava na Hinata. Seu rosto ficou tão surpreso e vermelho que todo mundo achou que ela iria desmaiar.

— Você está ótima!

Ele se afastou para olha-la nos olhos e deu um sorriso luminoso em sua direção.

Ino a observava de longe a situação da morena e achava muito fofo essa maneira que Hinata lidava com essa queda, ou penhasco, pelo Naruto.

— Hinata-san essa é a minha melhor amiga e dama de companhia Ino Yamanaka. Ela irá te auxiliar na estadia aqui.

Sakura que percebeu a postura desconfortável da Hyuuga foi ao seu socorro apresentando Ino.

A morena devolveu um sorriso de agradecimento a Sakura se afastando de Naruto aos poucos.

— Ino-san é um prazer. Por favor cuide bem de mim.

Ela reverenciou. Ino ficou um pouco embaraçada vendo uma Senhora Feerica fazendo uma reverência para si, mas conteu a vergonha, a reverenciou e respondeu firme.

— Senhorita Hinata o prazer é todo meu em conhecê-la. Se me permite dizer você é magnífica, não é mesmo Senhor Naruto?

Hinata estava sorrindo de leve para Ino, mas quando ouviu o nome de Naruto ser mencionado ela corou novamente. O loiro estava um pouco aéreo, mas ouviu a pergunta e corou respondendo:

— Oh realmente, senhorita Ino.

Sakura a cutucou chamando sua atenção e Sasuke apenas revirou olhos claramente acostumado com as insinuações da loira.

Gaara do Deserto não apareceu. O que trouxe muito rumores que ele estava quebrando a aliança com Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. Mas de acordo com Naruto não era para ninguém se preocupar já que a até na lendária guerra Feérica ele se atrasou, em uma reunião não seria diferente.

Nesses dias Sasuke e Naruto treinavam e ficavam trancados no escritório o tempo todo. Hinata ficava na maioria das vezes acompanhada de Sakura e de Ino.

Era impossível não gostar de Hinata. Ela era bem diferente do que Ino imaginava ser uma Senhora Feérica. A morena era humilde, inteligente e muito, muito tímida.

Sakura e Hinata ficavam na maior parte do tempo no jardim conversando com Ino.

— Eu nunca vi um jardim tão lindo na minha vida Ino-san.

— Ah Hinata, muito obrigada.

Ino ficou sabendo várias coisas de Hinata em dois dias. Coisas que ela contava e coisa que ouvia da criadagem do castelo.

Hinata tem 18 anos de idade humano. Ela tinha virado senhora Feérica muito recentemente e estava ainda amedrontada com a ideia. Ela conhecia Naruto e Sasuke desde que ela bebê.

— Eu também não faço ideia quantos anos eles dois tem. Eles sempre tiveram essa aparência, nunca pareceu um pouco mais jovem ou um pouco mais velho.

Sakura assentiu um pouco desapontada não saber a idade do marido.

— Mas Hinata… O que já entre você e o Naruto?

Ela corou imediatamente parecendo desconfortável.

— Por favor Hinata perdoe, a falta de educação da Ino. Ela as vezes não tem bom senso — Sakura disse fazendo careta do comportamento de Ino.

— Ah por favor Sakura-san não brigue com Ino. Eu sei que eu desperto muita curiosidade das pessoas com o meu comportamento diferente com ele.

Ela suspirou e olhou em volta. Hinata deixou os ombros caírem como se estivesse contando sua maior fraqueza.

— Obviamente, não é novidade para as duas que eu gosto dele.

Ino é Sakura sorriu com a confissão de Hinata.

— Eu conheço desde pequena. Ele brincava comigo e me ensinou a cavalgar. Sei que pode ser estranho, eu era só uma criança enquanto ele já era um homem. Mas ele era único dos aliados de meu pai que parecia se importar comigo. Eu fui crescendo e minha convivência com ele foi diminuindo…

Ela dizia de um modo tímido, mas com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto.

— Ele é um grande imbecil se ele não te querer.

Sakura a cutucou com o cotovelo com força e Hinata deu risada.

— Muito Obrigada Ino e Sakura. Às vezes eu esqueço como é ter amigos.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Hinata e Sakura chamou Ino para cavalgar, que ela educadamente rejeitou por não saber cavalgar. Na verdade o dia estava muito bonito para ela cuidar do Jardim. Ela iria aproveitar o belo dia para plantas novas flores e cuidar das plantas toxicam. Ela conversou com Sasuke que seria mais seguro que as plantas tóxicas ficassem em uma estufa em vez de ao ar livre e ele logo tratou de providenciar a construção da estufa que alguns dias depois já estava concluindo.


	2. Capítulo II

Ino pegou seu chapéu para protegê-la do sol e pós um avental para não sujar seu vestido verde de terra.

Há algum tempo Sakura conseguiu convencer Sasuke a fazer uma pequena horta. O que Ino estava cuidando com muito prazer. Ela plantou alguma frutas e verduras,apesar de serem poucas estavam crescendo bem saudáveis.

Mas estava dando seu toque pessoal ao Jardim. Plantou lírios, girassóis e rosas em suas diversas cores.

Ino sentiu a leve brisa do vento ficar mais forte fazendo seu chapéu quase voar. A loira segurou o seu chapéu na cabeça e paralisou no lugar quando viu uma figura sombria emergir sobre a grama.

Um homem, alto e com corpo atlético, de roupas douradas e vermelhas surgiu da grama. Com certeza aquele homem era Gaara do Deserto.

Seus traços eram bonitos, mas tão inexpressivo que o fazia aparecer assustador. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos escuros e olhos verde, de uma cor tão vívida quanto a cor da grama.

Ino segurou o grito quando viu mais duas figuras emergir do chão. Um homem Moreno com duas marcas vermelhas na bochechas e uma mulher loira. Ambos bem bonitos, mas nenhum deles se comparavam a beleza do incomum do ruivo.

Ele estava a apenas sete passos de distância dela. Se ele quisesse ele poderia mata-la agora mesmo com compulsão já que ela estava o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Ele caminhou duro e preciso, nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar. Gaara andava como um predador em direção a entrada dos fundos, na varanda, do castelo.

Ino estremeceu cada fibra de seu corpo, quando ele passou por ela. Nunca teve tanto medo em sua vida.

O homem e a mulher o seguirão, mas lançaram um olhar em direção a loira que estava no caminho. A mulher assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o homem a olhou de cima abaixo e lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

A loira só conseguiu respirar novamente quando os três sumiram de vista.

Antes de anoitecer, pouco tempo depois da chegada de Gaara, Hinata e Sakura chegaram no jardim avistando Ino imóvel no perto de uma árvore. As duas quando perceberam o estado da loira correram em sua direção.

— Ino querida o que aconteceu com você?

— Você está pálida.

Hinata agachou junto com Sakura, pegando o rosto da loira nas mãos.

— Eu o vi Sakura. Deus! Ele é assustador, pensei que eu iria morrer.

— Quem você viu Ino? — perguntou Hinata.

— Gaara do Deserto.

— Gaara? Ele chegou a quanto tempo?

Sakura e Hinata ajudaram Ino a se levantar.

— Não faço ideia. Estou aterrorizada que fracote eu sou…

— Oh não Ino, Gaara é de longe o homem mais assustador que já conheci. Ele é de confiança, pois ele é um aliado. Mas com certeza eu não gostaria de estar em seu caminho se eu fosse seu inimigo.

O jantar seria servido no salão principal assim como nos demais dias. Ino ajudava na cozinha, mas almoçava junto com os convidados. A cozinheiras estavam cozinhando mais que o triplo de comida que estavam acostumadas a fazer, então precisavam de ajuda essa área.

Para o alívio total de Ino, ele não compareceu para a janta. Apenas os seus dois companheiros de viagem compareceram.

A mulher se chamava Temari ela era irmã mais velha e conselheira de Gaara. Por incrível que pareça ela era agradável, mas tinha uma língua afiada e xingava como um homem. Ino a adorou.

O homem de chamava Kankuro irmão do meio de Gaara e comandante do exército do Deserto. Ele era bem pervertido, bem pervertido mesmo. Ele flertara o jantar todo com Ino e Hinata.

Apesar das circunstâncias o jantar transcorreu muito bem e logo todos foram aos receptivos quartos.

O quarto de Ino era médio. Não chegava a ser tão grande quanto o de Sakura, mas era bonito e confortável. O quarto tinha uma bela vista do Jardim. A loira gostava de ficar olhando para ver o belo trabalho que ela fez durantes esses 9 meses. Quando Ino chegou nas Terras da Neblina o solo era quase cinza praticamente abandonado e sem vida alguma.

Ino ficou revirando pela cama por horas até se conformar que não conseguiria dormir precisava distrair a cabeça com alguma coisa. Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto caminhando entre os corredores até chegar na biblioteca.

A loira gostava de ler sobre plantas, às vezes até gostava de ler romances. Enquanto olhava as prateleiras ela viu de relance alguém deitado desleixadamente na poltrona no fundo da biblioteca. Ino se aproximou lentamente tentando em cada passo ser silencioso.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando viu o demônio ruivo dormindo. Gaara estava apoiando sua cabeça na mão direita que estava apoiada braço da poltrona, suas pernas longa estavam esticadas. Ino ficou de frente a ele o observando. Ele era belíssimo e estava dormindo como se fosse totalmente inofensivo. Será que ele seria tão ruim quanto diziam?

De repente os olhos verdes estavam abertos e estavam a encarando. Ino não teve reação alguma, apenas o encarou de volta, chocada.

— Tira o vestido.

Seus olhos ficaram meio vermelhos em volta de sua íris. Oh não! Ele estava usando compulsão nela. Ela sentiu seus braços indo para o laço de seu robe o desamarrando e caindo no chão. Por mais que Ino tentasse parar ela não conseguia. Ela perdeu qualquer controle de seu próprio corpo. Seus olhos lacrimejaram quando sua mão abaixou as duas alças de seu vestido caindo até sua cintura delgada. Ino pousou seus olhos cheios de água a Gaara que se mantia impassível e sem piscar. Nenhuma hesitação. Sim, era real o que diziam dele. Ele era um monstro.

Ela abaixou os vestido até os pés.ç ficando apenas de lingerie. Ela olhou pra ele como se estivesse esperando o próximo comando dele. Ino se odiou por isso. Gaara se levantou da poltrona majestosamente e caminhou até Ino, ficando milímetros de frente a ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Fique nua.

Ino choramingou e tentou com todas as suas forças fazer suas mãos a obedecerem, mas era em vão. Oh não, ela não queria que fosse assim. Sentiu lágrimas rolando por sua bochecha e suas mãos foram para o fecho de seu sutiã, quando o barulho estrondoso da porta se colidindo com a parede se espalhou por todo o recinto.

Naruto apareceu com a face raivosa como a de um animal. Hinata estava logo atrás de Naruto correndo em sua direção. Ino nem chegou a piscar quando viu o loiro socando a cara de Gaara, fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle da compulsão a fazendo falhar e Ino tinha o controle de seus movimentos.

— Seu grande filho da puta! Aqui não é o submundo e ela não é uma das suas putas!

Naruto rosnou, ele estava irreconhecível não parecia nem a mesma pessoa.

Ino desabou sem forças alguma para ficar de pé.

— Oh Ino! Calma já passou. Tá tudo bem.

Hinata agachou ficando a altura dos olhos da loira. Ela pegou o robe de Ino do chão e colocou em seus ombros. A morena fez força para cima um pedido silencioso para a loira se levantar. Ino se levantou mas ficou apoiada a Hinata que a guiou até a saída da biblioteca. As duas saíram apressadas ouvindo gritos e grunhidos cada vez mais longe.

Quando chegou em seu quarto Hinata a guiou direto para sua cama, fazendo-a deitar. Hinata sentou de seu lado.

— Agora você está segura, chore se tiver vontade. Pode chorar Ino.

Ino deitou no colo da morena e chorou. Por minutos, por horas talvez e Hinata ficou apenas a consolando e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

— Como vocês sabiam?

Hinata parou por um minuto de fazer carinho no meu cabelo, e depois continuou.

— Acho que você já ouviu falar Ino que eu tenho visões.


	3. Capítulo III

A loira assentiu.

— Eu estava dormindo quando tive a visão de Gaara te pedindo para você tirar o vestido. Desculpe Ino, por não ter chegado antes eu tive que acordar o Naruto. Eu não conseguiria impedi-lo, não sou tão forte.

Ino levantou a cabeça e se sentou na cama abraçando a morena.

— Não diga besteiras você me salvou! Se não fosse você e o Naruto ele iria me…

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, Ino virou o rosto incapaz de continuar, estava se sentindo fraca e inútil.

— Tente me distrair por favor… Me fale de suas visões.

A loira pediu manhosa para Hinata. A morena apenas assentiu se colocando ao lado de Ino na cama.

— As visões são do futuro, presente e passado e geralmente vem aleatoriamente em qualquer momento do meu dia. No meu banho, no meus sonhos…

— A visão comigo foi…

— Presente, sim.

— Você consegue se ver na suas visões? Você sabia que iria me conhecer?

— Sim, Ino eu te via nas minhas visões antes mesmo de saber que eu iria te conhecer. Mas as visões futuras são escolhas que fazemos... Elas podem sempre mudar, enquanto as visões presentes e passadas são um fato. Eu consigo me ver e é bem estranho.

— Você se viu no futuro?

Hinata olhou nos olhos de Ino com uma profunda tristeza.

— Minha família é da linhagem dos videntes. Todas as mulheres tem esse dom e a maioria delas enlouqueceram quando viam seu próprio futuro. Eu já vi o meu. E deve ser por esse motivo que eu sou apaixonada pelo Naruto.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

— Como assim?

— Minha primeira visão foi aos 14 anos. E foi uma visão do meu futuro. Eu estava olhando a cachoeira sagrada da Terra Solar e Naruto estava com a cabeça no meu colo. Nos riamos, nós beijavamos. Nossos filhos corriam em nosso redor. Parecíamos apaixonados.

— Mas isso é muito bom Hinata! Você irá se casar com ele!

— Eu também achava isso Ino-chan. Mas as vezes eu me pergunto se eu o amo pelo que eu vi ou se eu o amo por quem ele é. Será que não é minha cabeça criando ilusões? Todos os Hyuugas tem um pé na loucura. Eu posso ser a próxima a enlouquecer.

Ino tremeu com a ideia. Hinata era a pessoa mais lúcida que ela conhecia. Será que um poder tão divino como o dela seria capaz de destruí-la?

Quando Ino acordou Hinata não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela estava sozinha, lembrava vagamente de Hinata ter falado com ela até adormecer. Estava amanhecendo, o que significava que Ino dormiu poucas horas.

Ela ficou um pouco deitada até se levantar. Ino estava com medo de encontrar Gaara novamente. Apesar do medo, ela caminhou pelos corredores e desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha. Tomou um café da manhã farto e foi para o quarto de Sakura arrumá-la. Mas Sakura já estava em pé e totalmente vestida impecável. Hinata estava com ela no quarto.

A rosada correu e abraçou a loira com força.

— Sakura? Você já está acordada e vestida?

— Deixe disso. Hinata arrumou meu cabelo e me ajudou a me vestir. O que você está fazendo levantada? Depois de tudo que aconteceu você devia saber que você está mais do que dispensada de seus serviços. Me conte o que aconteceu

Sakura disse rápido demais de um fôlego só. Hinata estava observando a cena com um sorriso doce encorajando Ino. A loira contou tudo a Sakura, desdo momento que o encontrou na biblioteca até o momento em que Naruto e Hinata a salvaram.

— Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de machuca-la debaixo do teto de Sasuke.

— Você sabe o que vai acontecer com ele?

Hinata que estava quieta até o momento quebrou o silêncio que instalou depois de minha pergunta.

— Ino, Gaara é totalmente incivilizado. Sei que não justifica, mas as coisas no submundo são compulsão por compulsão. Ele se esqueceu de ser sociável e educado há algum tempo. Ele vai receber uma bronca de Sasuke e Naruto, mas é apenas isso.

Ino piscou várias vezes. E desviou a atenção a janela.

— Sinto muito, Ino. Vou fazer o possível que ele não tenho nenhum contato com você.

Sakura cumpriu a promessa. Ela pediu a Sasuke que colocasse dois guardas como guarda costa de Ino para impedir qualquer aproximação de Gaara. Dois dias se passaram e nenhuma aproximação.

Apesar do começo ter a deixado muito abalada, ela não queria ficar muito assim. Ela era responsável por fazer chá e entregar no escritório de Sasuke, onde Naruto e Gaara passavam a maior parte do tempo. O chá de Gaara nunca estava adoçado e as ervas de seu chá era medicinais para idosos com problemas de ereção.

Toda vez que ela estava no jardim, e ele junto com Sasuke e Naruto, ela o fazia tropeçar em uma raiz de uma árvore que brotava de repente na grama. Era vinganças bobas, mas a fazia se divertir.

Ela concentrava toda sua frustração no Jardim, regava as plantas, fazia os cremes e os venenos com as plantas tóxicas e medicinais. E repetia um pequeno mantra em sua cabeça para não errar nenhuma fórmula na hora de descascar a planta: Confrei descascar apenas a raiz, nunca o caule. Nem as petolas são venenosas. Venenosas como…

— Ino Yamanaka.

Uma voz grossa e rude surgiu atrás de Ino. A loira pulou de susto ninguém entrava na estufa a não ser ela.

Gaara estava ali a pouco metros de distância. A mão no bolso da calça negra, os olhos opacos sem vida alguma, os traços do rosto bonitos mas travado em uma máscara de gelo. Ele era glorioso. E cruel.

Ino não teve vergonha em encara-lo da mesma indiferença, apesar de estar explícito a diferença social no modo em que ele estava vestido e no modo que ele estava vestida.

A loira estava suja de barro e terra, apesar de estar com avental. A raiz da planta Confrei ainda estava em sua mão esquerda enluvada assim como o facão em sua mão direita. Ele estava impecável. Sem um fio se quer fora do lugar.

— O que quer?

— Vim pedir-lhe desculpas pelo o que eu fiz a dois dias atrás. Eu não estava totalmente são e acabei descontado minhas frustrações em você. E há muito tempo que eu não volto para superfície e eu perdi meus modos.

Ele dizia firmemente e rapidamente. Mas Ino via que não havia nenhum pingo de arrependimento. Aqueles olhos verdes intensos continuavam inexpressivos. Intensos, mas inexpressivos.

— Considere-se desculpado. Agora saía da minha estufa, por favor.

A loira deu as costas e continuou seu trabalho. Descascando a flor com cuidado. Mas ela sentia a sua presença ainda ali. Ela olhou para trás e ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar imóvel.

Gaara começou a andar pela estufa, olhando tudo em sua volta. Quando ele abriu a boca sua voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora:

— Não pense que eu não sei das suas tentativas inúteis de vingança. O chá, a raiz da árvore...

A loira deixou o facão na mesa e se apoiou na mesa. Agora seria seu fim.

— Você pode me culpar por querer vingança? Você tentou me estuprar.

— Não, eu não posso culpá-la. Mas eu quero que você saiba que se eu quisesse machucar você, pode acreditar em mim, eu já teria machucado.

— Eu deveria agradecer você por não ter me machucado, ainda?

Ino estava pedindo para morrer. Cale-se Ino. cale-se.

Gaara a olhou por um momento e deu alguns espaços na sua direção, até ficar próximo demais. Demais.

O nariz da loira estava quase encostando no tórax do ruivo, Ino precisou levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo no seu rosto.

— Eu já fiz a minha parte me desculpando. Nunca precisei usar compulsão, na superfície, para uma fêmea dormir comigo. Mas eu vim avisá-la que dá próxima vez que você por aquelas ervas no meu chá. Você que irá cuidar da minha ereção. E não será por causa da compulsão, mas porque você irá me implorar por me querer.

O ruivo saiu, tão rápido e silencioso, como entrou. Ino ficou imóvel sem reação parada encostada na mesa. Aquele homem. Era um demônio. Escroto. Mas absurdamente sexy.

Desde daquele dia Ino e Gaara não conversaram mais. Ambos se ignoravam ou trocavam olhares hostis. Nesses dias Ino e Sakura contavam apenas com a companhia uma da outra, pois Hinata agora participava das reuniões junto com Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto.


	4. Capítulo IV

Olá Anna!! como minha única leitora esse capítulo é dedicado a você! Muito Obrigada por ler! Siim, Ino arrasou na sua vingança e juro pra você que Gaara será se tornar, aos poucos, uma pessoa mais amável. e Vau se redimir com ela.

Beijinhoooos

De acordo com Sasuke, eles não estavam formando um exército para atacar os outros senhores Feéricos. Eles estavam se reunindo pois eles tinha os mesmos valores políticos. Orochimaru, Shion e Deidara queriam escravizar as raças inferiores — como ninfas, elfos, sereias e demônios menores — fazer uma nova legislação de leis, aumentar mais impostos… Enfim eles queriam criar uma ditadura no Reino Feérico.

A situação politicamente correta, escolhida para fazerem eles mudarem de ideia, foi um baile. O baile iria acontecer nas Terras da Neblina, pois ela se localiza bem no meio da dívida das Terras.

O castelo estava decorado com enfeites azuis e roxos. O salão principal estava brilhante e bem iluminado com o lustre no teto. O Jardim estava iluminado com luzes pisca pisca.

Ino arrumou o cabelo de Sakura com um penteado semi preso. Escolheu um vestido verde esmeralda longo com uma abertura das costas e um leve decote na frente. O vestido realçava a cintura fina da rosada.

Ino traçou os longos cabelos preto de Hinata em uma trança deixando sua franja solta. Escolheu um vestido azul turquesa longo com um decote leve nos seios. O vestido acentua as curvas bonitas da morena.

A loira estava com o cabelo solto e com um vestido amarelo sendo bem mais discreto do que de suas senhoras.

O baile começou as 19:00, ao anoitecer. Mas Sakura, Hinata e Ino desceram para o salão apenas 19:30 onde tinha chegado uma boa maioria dos convidados.

Sakura foi a primeira descer com toda sua graciosidade e beleza. Ino conseguiu ver de cima, a cara de encantado de Sasuke quando a viu descer as escadas. O casamento dos dois não era amor, mas ambos dividiam respeito e responsabilidade pelo o contrato. Mas eles se gostavam e isso era visível.

— Senhores!

Sasuke chamou atenção dos convidados.

— Eu tenho o prazer de apresentar minha esposa Sakura Haruno.

A rosada fez uma pequena reverência. A atenção estava totalmente em Sakura. Então decidiu descer rápido para não ser notada. Havia apenas uma pessoa olhando para as escadas quando desceu e era o demônio ruivo. Gaara estava impassível como sempre, ele apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, mas a loira o avaliou da cabeça aos pés.

Assim como Sasuke e Naruto, ele estava usando roupas no estilo vitoriano. Uma camisa branca com mangas compridas sob um colete escuro, um longo casaco com detalhes e botões vermelhos e calças pretas. Ele calçava um par de botas pretas.

Ele fixou o olhar intenso na loira. Ela corou e se chutou mentalmente por isso.

Hinata desceu as escadas, chamando a atenção de todos do salão inclusive a de Naruto que estava conversando com uma mulher com cabelos loiros quase branco. Depois que Hinata viu com quem o loiro estava falando seu sorriso meigo se tornou rapidamente em um sorriso triste. Uma mudança, imperceptível para quem não a conhecia intimamente.

O baile estava passando estranhamente rápido demais.

Sasuke apresentava Sakura para os convidados.

Gaara apenas dispensava grosseiramente conversas e pegava taças de vinho e andava como um fantasma pelo salão.

Naruto parecia estar o único que estava se divertindo conversando com uma loira de vestido prateado.

— Aquela é a Shion Senhora da Terras das Águas Rasas — disse Hinata quando percebeu que Ino estava olhando na direção do loiro.

— Eles são…

— Sim, eles são amantes. Eles discordam em valores políticos, mas concordam muito bem na cama.

Hinata disse amargamente.

— Pelas histórias que eu ouvi dela. Eu pensei que ela seria mais ameaçadora…

— Ela é uma cobra. Quanto mais inocência ela passar, mais forte é o veneno.

Ino olhou surpresa para a morena ao seu lado. Nunca pensou que Hinata falaria com tanta raiva de alguém.

Orochimaru estava atrasado. E isso era o comentário de todo o baile. Ele estava duas horas atrasado e todos sabiam que isso significava que ele não iria comparecer.

Tudo estava ocorrendo bem até o som de da taça de vidro indo ao chão e um grito ecoar. O grito era de Hinata e chamou a atenção todos.

Naruto correu na direção de Hinata segurando seu rosto com as mãos, enquanto o rosto da morena estava distorcido de pavor. Ela olhava pro chão fixamente e respirava com dificuldade.

— Hinata?! Olha pra mim.

— Vamos ser atacados. Vamos ser atacados!

A primeira frase não foi nada além de um sussurro. Mas depois ela gritou bem alto.

A risada alta se reverbera por todo salão. A risada era de Shion a senhora das Terras das Águas Rasas.

— Vocês não podem estar levando a Hyuuga á sério. Ela é totalmente desequilibrada! Olhem para ela! — A loira apontou para Hinata — Parece a imagem de uma pessoa sensata para vocês?

— Não diga essas coisas da Hinata! Ela é uma sacerdotisa é merece respeito — Naruto rosnou de volta para a Shion.

Hinata tirou as mãos de Naruto do seu rosto.

— Não dêem ouvidos a ela. Ela está querendo nos distrair só para ter mais…

Tempo.

Pedras foram atiradas pelas janelas fazendo vários estilhaços de vidros voarem pelo salão. Gritos, caos e correria. Homens sem rostos, características de guardas de Orochimaru, invadiram o baile jogando bombas de gás para todo o lado.

Ino não conseguia ver. Havia apenas Neblina. Sasuke mexeu a mão fazendo toda neblina desaparecer. Um dos homens sem rosto tentou apunhalar Sasuke com uma espada que ele desviou rapidamente. Ele puxou o braço do homem para frente e acertou seu cotovelo no nariz do homem e logo em seguida ele enfiou a espada no tórax do adversário.

A loira correu entre o salão principal tentando avistar alguém, ou feixe de lugar seguro.

Hinata e Sakura não estavam mais pelo salão. Ino rezava para que ele estejam a salvo.

Naruto arrancou a cabeça de um dos adversário ao se transformar em um enorme leão. Sasuke sobrevoava acima de minha cabeça pegando um dos homens pelos ombros e jogando pela parede. Os soldados de ambas terras duelavam por todo o salão. Temari lançou uma lança que atingiu o pescoço e atravessou, Kankuro pegou a mesma lança para perfurar o peito de um rival que estava caído no chão, vivo. Gaara apenas lançou uma adaga acertando na cabeça de um dos homens.

Ino deu alguns passos para trás tentando achar alguma solução quando sentiu alguém tampar a sua boca. Ela se desesperou e se debateu, mas foi em vão. Ino foi arrastada para os fundos. Ele era muito forte, apertava tanto o braço da loira que com certeza ficaria roxo mais tarde.

O homem sem rosto chegou no jardim e a pegou pelo cabelo e a jogou em direção ao canteiro de plantas. Ele colocou a mão de baixo do queixo tirando uma espécie de máscara gelatinosa do rosto. Fazendo sua face grotesca e nojenta aparecer.

— Qual é a planta, vadia?

O homem disse perto de seu ouvido e deu uma lambida em seu pescoço. Ino virou o rosto enojada. Não fazendo ideia do que aquele homem estava falando.

— Vai se fuder!

Sua face nojenta, se contorceu de raiva.

— Eu vou te fuder sua vagabunda!

Ele a tirou no chão e ergueu a barra do vestido da loira até cintura. Ela se contorceu, mexendo os braços tentando arranha-lo e as pernas tentando chuta-lo.

— Fique quieta!

Ele pegou a adaga presa em sua cintura e esfaqueou a costela da loira a fazendo gritar de dor. Ele jogou a adaga perto da cabeça da Ino que desviou por sorte. Ino se desesperou com medo mais uma vez naquele mês, mais um trauma que ela teria e esse com certeza seria seu fim. Ele gargalhou, começou a desabotoar as calças afobadamente e quando ele iria abaixar as calças… Ele parou. Seus olhos se fixaram em frente para o nada, ficaram opacos e sem vida. Ele pegou a adaga do chão perto do rosto de Ino e cravou no seu próprio peito.

A loira gritou com os olhos fechados, quando ele cravou a adaga no peito. sentiu os pingos de sangue cair sobre seu rosto. Mas continuou com os olhos fechados. Sua barriga estava doendo e queimando. Ino gritou mais forte quando o corpo, sem vida, caiu sobre si.

Não passou nem um segundo que o corpo caiu sobre ela, que o corpo logo foi jogado pro lado. Quando ela abriu os olhos ela conseguiu ver a cabeça ruiva de Gaara apesar da sua vista estar bastante embaçada pela dor . Ela queria agradecer, mas não tinha forças para falar, apenas forças para gritar. Os olhos de Ino estavam se fechando lentamente.

— Não durma, olhe pra mim. Não durma.

O som de sua voz era apenas um grunhido ao longe, bem longe. Ela sentiu o seu corpo ser levantado por braços fortes, antes de cair por completo na escuridão.

Ele estava em cima do corpo de Ino. Ele passava aquela mão nojenta pelo seu corpo e a esfaqueava. Ele gargalhava. Ino gritava mas nenhum som saia. Não tinha como ninguém salva-lá.

Ino abriu os olhos com dificuldade, piscou várias vezes confusa. Foi um sonho. Foi só um sonho. Ela estava em uma cama macia e em um quarto grande. Aquele com certeza não era seu quarto.

Apesar do seu quarto ser confortável não era muito grande e a cama não era imensa e nem tão fofa e macia como ela.

Ino virou a cabeça pro lado e arregalou os olhos. Gaara estava sentado na poltrona a observando, ele nem ao menos pareceu surpreso quando ela acordou. O ruivo continuou a olhando impassível.

A loira não tinha certeza quanto tempo ficou o encarando de volta, até sentir o seus olhos ficarem pesados…

— Não durma.

Ino abriu seus olhos novamente e fixou nele. Suas faces não pareciam grossas ou rudes estavam apenas… sérias. Era apenas uma quebra de padrão.

— Não consigo. Meus olhos estão pesados. Diga qualquer coisa.

Ino dizia lentamente. Estava com tanta sono, era admirável só pelo fato dela conseguir formar frases coerentes.

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não gosto de falar muito.

Gaara se mexeu na poltrona visivelmente desconfortável. Naquele momento ele parecia ser mais humano, mais vulnerável de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha o visto antes . Seus olhos tinham um pequeno, quase imperceptível brilho.

— Eu percebi.

Ele encostou as costas na poltrona e fechou os olhos, claramente dando o assunto por encerrado.

— Este quarto…

— É o meu — Ele respondeu com os olhos ainda fechado.

— Você ficou me vendo dormir?

Ele abriu os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não. Sakura falou que ia me matar se eu não cuidasse de você.

— Desde quando você tem medo da Sakura?

Gaara apoiou seus cotovelos em suas pernas e esfregou os olhos de sono. Ela não iria nunca parar de falar?

— Ela consegue ser bem persuasiva quando quer.

Ino deu uma risada fraca, onde deu uma pequena pontada de dor em suas costela, o ruivo olhou e pareceu hesitar em se mexer, mas ficou parado.

— Doi ser esfaqueada.

Ino sorriu, mas Gaara se manteve sério.

— Eu sei o que você pensa sobre não é bom. E eu sei também que foi culpa minha, mas eu não gosto de ver o sofrimento alheio que nem aquele canalha.

A loira desviou o olhar incapaz de não lembrar cenas de algumas horas atrás…

— Faz quanto tempo?

— Algumas horas.

— Por que Sakura ou Hinata não está cuidando de mim? Eu duvido que elas teriam deixado você cuidando de mim se elas não tivessem outra escolha.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela está ocupada, foi ferida.

Ino arregalou os olhos e se esqueceu de sua dor. Tentou levantar da cama mas foi impedida por Gaara que colocou a mão forte em seus ombros a empurrando para baixo a fazendo se deitar novamente.

— Não posso deixar você sair daqui. Ordens da própria.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama.

— Ela está bem? E Hinata?

— Sakura está bem. Hinata está cuidando do Naruto ele foi gravemente ferido.

— O único que saiu ileso foi você.

Gaara deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

— Dei sorte.

Ele se levantou indo em direção a porta, mas Ino segurou sua mão forte. Sua mão era grande, cheia de calos e tinha algumas cicatrizes. O contraste com sua mão pequena era enorme.

— Muito Obrigada, por ter salvado minha vida.

Ele se virou e olhou surpresa para sua mão sendo segurado pela mão pequena e macia da loira.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.


	5. Capítulo V

Anna: Gaara é meio irresistível mesmo kkkkkkkkk Eu te entendo serio!

Então, a fic já tem muito capítulos escritos. Eu tbm amoooo a Hinata, mas ela só vai ser uma coadjuvante Pretendo fazer uma fic só para ela e Naruto!!

Obrigados pelos comentários Aninha!! Beijinhooos

Espero que goste!

 _Capítulo V_

Os castelo estava em ruínas. As janelas quebradas, algumas coisas queimadas. Ninguém morreu, mas muitos ficaram feridos. Sasuke estava com uma cicatriz na bochecha, nada muito grave. Sakura estava com vários arranhões nas pernas por ter caído nos estilhaços de vidro.

Naruto se machucou mais gravemente, ele fraturou a bacia e torceu o braço. Mas parecia novo em folha. Os guardas Uzumaki e Hyuuga tinham sofrido machucados superficiais.

Hinata não tinha se machucado. Ela estava ajudando Ino a cuidar dos feridos, fazendo pomada, trocando os curativos.

Curiosamente Gaara e seus irmãos não tinham sofrido nenhum machucado, nem uma contusão séria. Ino e Gaara não voltaram a se falar depois daquela noite. Apenas se encaravam com menos tensão de antes. Existia algo de bom nele, Ino conseguia ver isso, ele só não queria demonstrar isso para ninguém.

Demorou alguns dias para as coisas voltarem ao normal. O Castelo parecia novo em folha, a única lembrança que Ino tinha do ataque era aquela cicatriz em sua costela.

As reuniões particulares entre Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto e Gaara agora eram públicos. Eles achavam que todos que estavam presentes no baile, agora já estavam envolvidos. E era um pouco tarde demais para conservar em segredo. A verdade era que As relações deles com Orochimaru, Shion e Deidara não estavam boas há algum tempo. Eles não concordavam com nada sendo o assunto sendo político, social ou pessoal.

O baile foi uma oferta de paz, que obviamente foi recusada. É isso teria volta.

Os dias passaram devagar demais.

A loira ficava bem desconfiada. É claro que depois do ocorrido, ela não tinha pensado nas coisas com clareza. Mas depois de todo trauma ela começou a pensar nos detalhes da noite com mais clareza. O homem sem rosto perguntou sobre uma planta… Mas além das flores e das árvores não tinha plantas nenhuma no jardim.

Será que havia alguma possibilidade da planta que aquele homem queria, ser a planta que Sasuke mandou plantar?

Ino nunca tinha oportunidade de conversar sozinha com Sasuke ultimamente ele estava sempre acompanhado.

Pela primeira vez desde do trauma ela decidiu voltar a cuidar do Jardim. Afinal já tinha passado 3 dias estava na hora de voltar na rotina normal. Ela regou as flores, cortou galhos secos. Ino na verdade não gostava de usar os poderes para cuidar da flora. Ela gostava de ver tudo naturalmente se formando. Como aquela pequena semente se tornou em uma bela flor. Ela não tinha paciência apenas em plantar frutas e verduras, isso dava mais trabalho além de ser chato. Apenas uma pitadinha de mágica para fazer crescer saudável e lindo. Na verdade Ino não sabia muito sobre seu poder. Ela não nasceu junto com as ninfas da natureza por ser mestiça e não ser reconhecida como parte do clã. As vezes ela se pegava pensando o que ela poderia fazer se ela soubesse dominar seus poderes?

Ino pegou sua maleta com ferramentas e caminhou para estufa. Abriu a porta e pulou de susto.

Gaara. Estava lá olhando as plantas em cima da mesa. Parado com as mãos no bolso. Impecável. Belo.

Havia uma grande possibilidade de Ino ter começado a ter uma quedinha pequena por Gaara, desde do dia do que ele a salvou.

— O que está fazendo aqui? É uma área restrita, está escrito na porta.

Ele apenas virou de costas para ela a ignorando e continuou olhando as plantas depositadas na mesa.

— Quais dessas plantas são tóxicas?

Ino se aproximou cautelosa e depositou a maleta de ferramentas na mesa. Ela olhou desconfiada e pensou se deveria contar-lhe ou não. Colocou as luvas e pegou a planta e as levantou mostrando-a para ele.

— Essa com cor flores roxas se chama Confrei e essa com cor branca e amarela se chama Artemísia.

Ele olhou para as plantas pensativo e ficou quieto. Ino realmente esperava que ele explicasse por que ele perguntou sobre a planta. Mas ele ficou quieto, muito quieto. Ela pensou que ele iria embora sem explicação, mas ele continuou lá do seu lado parecendo pensativo. A loira mordeu os lábios o olhando de rabo de olho, contendo a vontade gigantesca de perguntar sobre.

— Você se interessa por plantas? — ela perguntou descascando o caule.

Ele a olhou como se a ideia de uma cara como ele se interessar por plantas fosse absurda.

— Na verdade não me interesso.

— Estou começando a ficar realmente curiosa com esse interesse repentino que as pessoas estão tendo por causa dessas plantas.

Gaara a olhou nos olhos e parecendo pela primeira vez interessado no que ela estava falando.

— Mais alguém apareceu aqui fazendo perguntas?

— Sasuke e o homem sem rosto

Seus olhos se dilataram. Ele se aproximou e colocou suas mãos no ombros de Ino A fazendo dar um passo para trás.

— O que o homem sem rosto perguntou?

— É apenas uma hipótese eu não tenho certeza se ele estava me perguntando sobre essas plantas específicas. Ele queria que eu mostrasse a ele uma planta, mas eu não cultivo plantas no jardim.

— O que você faz com essas plantas?

— Eu estraio o veneno e coloco nesses potes separados.

— Você tem ideia do que está fazendo?

Gaara estava parecendo descontrolado a cada pergunta que ele fazia ele apertava cada vez mais os ombros de Ino.

— Por que tantas perguntas Gaara? Você está me assustando!

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos verdes dela, brincalhões e maliciosos. Aquele rosto… Com maçãs da bochechas altas e rosadas naturalmente, para aquele rosto bonito. Ela estava com medo! E ele que estava fazendo ela sentir medo. Ele tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e cerrou os dentes.

— Com licença.

Gaara tentava pensar em uma situação coerente, mas não era possível que Sasuke tenha sido tão ingênuo em pensar que um conto de fadas poderia resolver as coisas com os outros feéricos.

Quando ele chegou no escritório a porta estava trancada, ele bateu e aguardo. Sasuke abriu a porta e deu espaço para Gaara entrar.

Naruto estava jogado desleixadamente no sofá, enquanto Hinata estava sentada em uma poltrona com um livro aberto no colo.

— Essa é sua carta na manga? — Gaara disse grunhido.

— Do que você está falando Gaara?

Sasuke disse calmamente, com certeza ele não pensava que alguém descobriria sua "ideia brilhante".

— Estou falando do feitiço.

Sua chamou a atenção de Naruto e Hinata que não estava dando atenção a conversa anteriormente.

— Do que ele está falando Sasuke?

Naruto se ajeitou no sofá, como se falasse por meio deste gesto que estava entendendo que aquele assunto era sério.

— Ele mandou Ino plantar Confrei e Artemísia. Elas são plantas raras e são ingredientes de vários feitiços.

Não foi Gaara que disse, e sim Hinata. Ela deve ter tido uma de suas "visões". Ela deveria já saber que essa conversa iria acontecer.

— Você não pode estar falando sério Sasuke!

Naruto deu risada achando que Sasuke estava brincando, mas seu sorriso morreu vendo a seriedade no rosto do moreno.

— Bruxaria? Esse é o seu plano B?

Gaara cruzou os braços. Não era possível que Sasuke achava que essa situação mais lógica para confrontar Orochimaru.

— Não existem mais bruxas. Todo mundo sabe disso! Eles foram dizimados há muito tempo.

— Sasuke não faria tanto esforço se não tivesse ninguém em mente Naruto — Gaara respondeu Naruto ficando com certa raiva da falta de resposta do Uchiha.

— Eu tinha sementes dessas plantas há algum tempo. Meu pai me deu quando eu era criança e disse pra mim usar em caso de fim de uma civilização. Acho que agora é o momento certo de usá-lo. Nossas armas e nosso exército não podem competir com o deles. Estamos despreparados, só temos chance de vencer se tivermos mais tempo para calcular, treinar.

Sasuke falava enquanto destrancava uma gaveta na mesa. Ele tirou um livro de capa preta e jogou na mesa de centro.

— Chega de rodeios Sasuke. Você sabe que isso é impossível. Não há ninguém para…

Naruto se levantou. Obviamente estava achando toda aquela história um absurdo

— Ino.

— O que?

— Bruxos têm habilidades especiais em Química, física e botânica. Ino gosta de ler livros sobre o assunto e tem certo conhecimento peculiares sendo que ela nunca aprendeu nenhuma informação. Sakura disse que ela sempre teve esse dom

— Não seja absurdo Ino é uma ninfa da natureza.

— Não completamente. Ela é mestiça. Sua mãe era uma ninfa e seu pai de origem desconhecida. Ela foi criada por Tsunade a mãe de Sakura. Há uma grande possibilidade dela ser uma bruxa.

Hinata fechou o livro com força chamando atenção.

— E a pequena possibilidade dela não ser? Você sabe que se fosse fácil descobrir quem é bruxo teria várias gente tentando virar um. Toda magia tem seu preço. E o preço de tentar praticar a magia negra e você virar cinzas se tentar ler o livro de feitiços e o que vira acontecer se ela não for uma — Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Sasuke — Eu não concordo arriscar a vida dela por uma possibilidade e não por uma certeza.

Sasuke apenas olhou para Hinata e voltou seu olhar para Gaara e Naruto. Eles já tinha um voto contra.

— Temos que pensar no bem maior.

Naruto estava a favor. Hinata olhou para ele, desapontada e Naruto se arrependeu por ter votado a favor, mas não poderia voltar com sua palavra. A atenção se voltou para Gaara que estava quieto até então. Ele parecia pensativo. A Hyuuga se abraçou já prevendo o sim do ruivo.

— Qual é o feitiço?

— Primeiramente quero que ela lance um feitiço de proteção para proteger nossas terras do ataque de Orochimaru. Tenho certeza que ele não irá demorar muito para nós atacar novamente. Depois quero que ela lance um feitiço de ataque muito poderoso ainda estou pesquisando sobre mas…

— Como você sabe tanta coisa sobre magia? — Hinata perguntou. Sasuke ficou calado por um tempo até responder:

— Minha mãe era uma bruxa, mas eu não sou bruxo. Não puxei nem um dom dela.

Sasuke pigarreou e voltou a falar sobre o feitiço.

— E claro que o segundo feitiço requer mais habilidade e mais ingredientes. Além de termos que nos preparar para guerra, precisaremos preparar Ino.

Gaara precisou de um minuto para digerir as informações de Sasuke. Se Ino fosse realmente uma bruxa… A vantagem que dariam a eles na guerra seria grande. Mas se ela não fosse uma bruxa? Seria correto sacrificar uma vida por um bem comum?

— Arranje outra forma de descobrir se ela é uma bruxa.

Hinata o olhou surpresa. Ela não esperava que ele fosse contra Sasuke e Naruto e muito menos que o ruivo se importaria com a vida da loira.

— E como espera que eu faça isso?

— Eu não sei Sasuke! Se vira. Você deveria ser uma das pessoas a votar contra, pois ela não é apenas uma vida. Ela é melhor amiga da sua mulher. Pense bem se Sakura conseguiria viver com um homem que foi a favor de sacrificar a vida da melhor amiga.

Gaara saiu do escritório deixando para trás Sasuke e Naruto surpresos com a reação do ruivo e uma Hinata sorridente.


End file.
